Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary The chapter begins with Yue Jian crying for help. After rescuing her and giving her treatment, Professor Nan Gong regrets that Yue Jian's face has been completely burned. While leaving her to rest, the Mei Yue Yin is injected in the bloodstream of Zhao Yan and Xi Yan. The man comes to pick them up and leaves with them to the Sheng Pei Ren Academy. The professor consoles the injured and despairing Yue Jian and promises her he will give her a brighter future than anyone else. 6 years passes in this fashion. The two chosen sisters show up to visit as usual. Xi Yan shows off about her fortune and bullies Yue Jian, breaking the girl's heart. However, the kind-hearted Zhao Yan comforts her and brings presents for her. At the academy, Xi Yan is angry due to Zhao Yan scoring more than herself in the exams while a new boy on par with Zhao Yan in exams show up. A frustrated Xi Yan finds a blue rose and a letter in her locker room, indicating Guang Zhi Yi Faction was on move. Later that night, along with the members of the faction - Yi Shen and Kai Lin -, Zhao Yan and Xi Yan are seen combating demon bats, however Xi Yan misses her target and a bat comes right at her, causing her to panic. Description A drowning Yue Jian desperately cries for help. The Professor shows up and asks how that could happen. A bandaged up Yue Jian was lying unconscious on her bed. Zhao Yan says crying that Yue Jian was looking for a bleach bottle however, was careless when she came near the danger zone. She also says that nobody expected the brake paddles to be broken. Xi Yan also says crying that luckily the work robot had saved Yue Jian in time. The professor sadly says that although her life has been saved, her face and body has been burned. Later, Xi Yan is seen digging a hole inside a forest thinking to herself that the professor wouldn't discover her there as the place is perfect for burying the screws she was holding in her hand. She also thinks that the professor wouldn't think that Xi Yan was the one who took out the screws of the brake paddles, causing Yue Jian's accident. She then apologizes and says with a cold smile to herself that she was sorry but if Yue Jian wanted to blame anyone, it shouldn't be Xi Yan but herself, as she shouldn't have been born in this world. She also says that Yue Jian shouldn't compete with her for the chance of becoming a noble lady and going to a reputable academy. Having overheard all that from the shadows, the professor seemed visibly at loss. 5 days later, the two sisters have been injected with the Mei Yue Yin. A small glowing flower appears on both of their chest where they recieved the injection. The professor tells them not to worry as it was an effect of the Mei Yue Yin. The man shows up and leaves with the two girls. Zhao Yan and Xi Yan happily bids farewell to their father and he dies the same. On the other hand, a completely bandaged Yue Jian was looking at them leave from a window. The professor shows up and tells her not to be sad. He says that he would research the best cures for burns and stay at home to tutor her personally. He promises her that he would make sure her futere is the brightest and that she would not lose to anyone. One day, 6 years later, the two girls show up to visit the professor. The professor happily states that both of them had become really beautiful. Xi Yan brags about her dress being the most famous design in the city and her accessories being the latest fashion trend. Zhao Yan notices Yue Jian hiding behind a wall and calls out to her. Yue Jian shows up holding a plate of sweets saying that the last time they came to visit, Xi Yan wanted to eat those so she made some for her herself. Xi Yan asks if that really was the case and then arrogantly says that she no longer wants it as the new strawberry cake in her school is better than her sweets. She then disses her saying that Yue Jian always stays at home so she wouldn't know what Xi Yan is talking about. This hurts Yue Jian and she quitely leaves. While she was pondering over her sweets, Zhao Yan comes in her room. She gives her a box of sweets saying these were the cakes Xi Yan was talking about. She also says that she brought a box of them so that Yue Jian could have a taste. She then gently feeds her one and says not to tell Xi Yan as she never eats enough. Yue Jian happily states that it is sweet. Zhao Yan asks if they were delicious to which Yue Jian replies that they were and thanks her. At the academy, the students are crowding to check the exam results. A girl exclaims that Zhao Yan has taken first place again. Xi Yan looks uneasy so someone tells her she didn't have to check as she was second again. Xi Yan is visibly upset at this and the girl mentions that she has been ranked second for a while now. She also mentions that a new transfer student has also been ranking first alongside Zhao Yan. Xi Yan is shocked at this revealation and another girl says that the boy is called Xu Wu Cheng and he is very handsome. The girls notices him coming and gets all excited. Xi Yan on he other hand, angrily leaves as she didn't have mood for this kind of thing and internally rants about why Zhao Yan was always better than her. At night, the Guang Zhi Yi Faction stands guard. The team is made of 4 members: their leader is Yi Shen, who uses pistols, Kai Lin who fights with a whip-like weapon. They warn the girls that lately there has been quite much bat familiar attacking people and they debate that the Sabbat is probably about to make a move. Zhao Yan is ponders about that they have joined the Faction a year ago. She is worried about their safety, but hopes that they will succed. The bat familiars arrive. Xi Yan takes out her whip-like weapon which has a crescent moon shaped sickle on it end, and Zhao Yan also get ready with her steel staff. Xi Yan is not concentrating on the fight, and one of the familiars escapes her attack and charges at her. Image Gallery injected.png|The flower mark of Mei Yue Yin shengpei.png|Sheng Pei Ren Academy Guang Zhi.png|Guang Zhi Yi Faction Familiar.png|Vampire bat familiars Category:Chapter